oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements/All achievements
This page contains a list of all Achievements found within RuneScape. For more details on a specific achievement, click the achievement's difficulty to be taken directly to its location in its respective diary. If any achievements or requirements are missing, please add them in or report them on the Talk page. Minimum Skill Requirements All achievements |} Achievements by Skill requirement Agility ---- Attack ---- Construction ---- Cooking ---- Crafting ---- Defence ---- Farming ---- Firemaking ---- Fishing ---- Fletching ---- Herblore ---- Hitpoints ---- Hunter ---- Magic ---- Mining ---- Prayer ---- Ranged ---- Runecrafting ---- Slayer ---- Smithing ---- Strength ---- Thieving ---- Woodcutting ---- Achievements with only Quest requirements Achievements listed here require a specific quest or series of quests in order to complete, but beyond the completing the quest (or starting the quest, in some cases), no additional skill levels are required. Unlike other tables, this list will specifically note when Rune Mysteries or Priest in Peril are required. Non-specific Quest requirements ---- Achievements that require Combat All achievements listed here require defeating a specific enemy or a specific set of enemies. When a set of enemies is listed (or multiple of the same enemy), they must all be killed within the same login session. If you log out or disconnect, you will need to start over. Some sets of enemies must be killed in the order specified in the achievement - these cases are marked explicitly. Slayer monsters are not listed here. For them, see Slayer achievements. ---- Achievements with no Skill, Quest, or Combat requirements ---- Special Categories Crossbow shortcuts Several achievements require the use of one of the crossbow shortcuts placed throughout the world. Each shortcut has an Agility, a Ranged, and a Strength requirement in order to use it. In addition, players will need to wield any crossbow and a Mith grapple in order to cross the shortcut. Note that there is a small chance that the grapple will break after using it to cross a shortcut; however, you will still receive credit for the achievement if your grapple breaks after use. ---- Chompy bird hunting Each tier of the Western Provinces Diary requires players to hunt Chompy birds up to a certain kill count. In order to begin hunting these birds, players must complete the Big Chompy Bird Hunting quest, which requires 5 Fletching and 30 Ranged to complete. Higher Ranged levels will increase your accuracy and make hunting faster. Additionally, having 30 Fletching and starting Zogre Flesh Eaters is recommended, as this unlocks the faster-firing Comp ogre bow. It is highly recommended to talk to the Elder Gnome child to claim your diary rewards as soon as you complete each difficulty, as each tier will significantly increase the chance of 2 Chompy birds appearing while hunting. See the Chompy bird hat page for in-depth strategy on efficient Chompy bird hunting. ---- Ironman mode achievements Ironman and Ultimate Ironman players are restricted from trading or otherwise receiving aid from other players. Some of the restrictions in place on these accounts would prevent them from being able to complete certain achievements . In these instances, alternate achievements of similar difficulty are available for players using these game modes. ---- Pest Control Several Western Provinces Diary achievements are associated with Pest Control. Most of these achievements are simply a Combat level check which allows them to be categorized by difficulty. Acquiring a set of Void Knight equipment for the Elite achievement, however, will require spending a significant amount of time in the minigame. Equipping this set also requires the following stats: The official world for Pest Control is 344, where games usually take 2–3 minutes to complete. Note that in order to receive credit for "Completing a game", you do not need to win. You will need to win a game in order to receive points toward acquiring Void Knight equipment. For more information about winning games consistently, see Pest Control/Strategies. ---- Barbarian Assault The Kandarin Diary has a few achievements related to playing Barbarian Assault. This minigame can quickly be reached by teleporting to the Barbarian Outpost with a Games necklace, or by using the minigame teleport. New players to Barbarian Assault may be intimidated by the minigame's tutorial, which players are required to watch before participating in their first game. To get started, make sure you watch the display in the top-right corner of your screen and look for the mouth icon. Whenever this message changes, right-click your Penance horn and call out whatever it says. Then, look at the ear icon to see what you should be doing. For a summary of each role's jobs, see Basics - Player roles. For more information on winning games effectively in every role, see Barbarian Assault/Strategies. ---- Slayer Task Assignments Several achievements require receiving a task from one of the Slayer Masters throughout RuneScape. Each Slayer Master requires that the player have a certain Combat level before they can receive a task from them. Each achievement will trigger once the player accepts the assignment, so you do not need to complete the assignment that they give you - it can be blocked with Slayer points or dropped by talking to Turael in Burthrope (though this will end your current Slayer task streak). ---- Fairy rings Visiting an area by Fairy ring is a commonly-seen achievement. In order use Fairy rings, you must start the quest Fairytale II - Cure a Queen. However, you do not need any of the skill requirements to complete the quest in order to access the Fairy rings - you only need to complete Fairytale I - Growing Pains and reach the point in Part II where you first use a Fairy ring. You will also need to have a Dramen staff or Lunar staff equipped anytime you wish to use the Fairy rings. Once you have Fairy rings unlocked, all of these achievements can be knocked out very quickly. Category:Achievement diaries